La vie à Rikkai Dai Fuzoku
by Youyou-kun
Summary: Chapitre 6 ! Yukimura Seiichi rentre en 2ème année, après avoir mené son équipe à la victoire une première fois. Maintenant qu'il est à la tête de cette dernière, comment vont évoluer les choses et quels joueurs vont devenir titulaires ? Seiichi &...?
1. Rikkai Dai's regulars

Je m'appelle Yukimura Seiichi, j'étais en première année au collège de Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku et, avec deux autres de mes camarades, j'ai permis à notre collège de remporter le Tournoi National de tennis, mes sempais ayant en effet été littéralement écrasés, même le capitaine. Cette victoire remonte à trois mois. Nous sommes en effet aujourd'hui le 1er septembre, et les cours reprennent. Tous nos sempais étant désormais en âge d'intégrer le lycée, il ne restait que Yanagi Renji, appelé le Maître, Sanada Genichirou, dit l'Empereur, et moi-même plus connu sous le nom de l'Enfant de Dieu. Ces appellations ont de quoi faire sourire, mais il faut savoir que nous sommes également appelés « Les 3 Démons de RikkaiDai », référence à nos palmarès parfaits. Comme je le disais, il va falloir dès à présent combler les places vacantes de notre équipe. De par le fait que je n'ai jamais perdu ne serait-ce un seul jeu, j'ai été promu capitaine, à l'avis général. Mais cela ne m'effraie pas, je n'ai peut-être pas autant le sens des responsabilités que Sanada, mais je mènerai mon équipe à la victoire, une fois de plus.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je me dirige vers ma salle de classe en compagnie de Renji et Sanada, eux même dans la mienne. Durant les présentations des divers professeurs, je scrute les différents élèves tout autour de moi, à la recherche de mes futurs coéquipiers. Je ne recherche pas de joueurs médiocres, j'en veux qui aient de la personnalité. A ma gauche se trouvent un garçon à la peau blanche et aux cheveux roux qui mâchonne son chewing-gum ainsi qu'un autre à la peau noire qui semble à première vue posé, mais qui a l'air d'avoir un caractère explosif. A ma droite j'aperçois…un pitre. Ce garçon est un clown qui n'a de cesse d'imiter les professeurs. Et il s'y prend drôlement bien. A méditer, donc.

Le temps passe puis vient l'heure de se retrouver sur les courts. 1eres, 2èmes et 3èmes années sont présentes. Je me poste devant eux, toujours accompagné de mes deux coéquipiers, et le silence arriva soudain. Je pris alors la parole :

« Bienvenue à tous, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de tennis de RikkaiDai, Yukimura Seiichi. Mon objectif est simple : je vais faire de notre école le champion national cette année encore. Néanmoins pour cela, il va me falloir de bons joueurs, aussi je souhaite que vous vous répartissiez selon le planning suivant : les 3èmes années souhaitant être titulaires, mettez-vous tout de suite sur le terrain et commencez à jouer. Nous, les 3 Démons, allons vous évaluer. Les 2èmes et 3èmes années passeront après. Pas de questions ? C'est parti ! »

C'est ainsi que les 3èmes années se mirent en place et commencèrent à jouer. Comme à son habitude, Renji prenait des notes sur les joueurs et Sanada (que j'aime appeler Genichirou quand nous sommes seuls) se contentait de les regarder, les toisant presque. Quant à moi, j'observait méticuleusement chacun des gestes des élèves de 3ème année, un par un. Tout à coup survint une exclamation :

« Mais ta balle n'a pas rebondie ! Comment as-tu fait ça ? »

« C'est un coup à prendre, c'est tout » répondit le joueur en question.

Ce dernier était blond et assez petit pour un 3ème année, mais je savais moi-même qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens d'après leur apparence. En effet, il se dégageait de lui une aura assez spéciale. Oui cette fois pas de doute possible, cette aura était celle du Muga No Kyouchi !

« Kimi*…comment t'appelles-tu ? » lui demandais-je.

« Moi ? Daniel, Buchou*. Daniel Miyano..pourquoi ? » me répondit-il.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe de Rikkai, Daniel. Je veux que tu sois là demain matin à 7h pile pour l'entraînement »

« B-Bien, Yukimura-san »

« Appelle-moi Seiichi, je t'en prie »

Je partis alors à la rencontre de mes deux autres compagnons.

« Ne, Genichirou ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? De futurs bons joueurs ? »

« Non Seiichi, aucun ne correspond à mes attentes, alors aux tiennes.. »

« Sanada ! Que dois-je comprendre par là ? »

« Que tu recherches la perfection à tout prix lorsqu'il s'agit de tennis » admit-il.

« Seulement en ce qui me concerne, Genichirou. » soufflai-je.

Ainsi c'est comme ça qu'il me voit, comme un bourreau...

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? » demanda Yanagi.

« Rien de particulier…as-tu trouvé des joueurs susceptibles de devenir titulaires ? » dis-je en essayant de détourner la conversation.

« Il y a 100% de chances que ceux que j'ai observé ne te conviennent pas, Seiichi »

« Très bien. En ce qui me concerne j'ai trouvé un joueur » répondis-je.

La stupéfaction pouvait se lire sur leur visage. C'est assez normal car parmi tous ces joueurs, tous étaient logiquement en deuxième année à Rikkai l'année dernière, pourtant aucun n'avait été choisi, ce qui laissait supposer qu'aucun n'était apte à avoir une place parmi les titulaires. Mais alors d'où venait ce joueur… ?

Peu importe, laissons les cours libres aux 2èmes années.

« Les 3èmes années, vous pouvez vous retirer. Les deuxièmes, rentrez sur les cours » ordonnais-je.

C'est ainsi que, comme je l'avais prévu, Bubble-gum-man, son ami le Brésilien et le pitre de la classe se retrouvèrent sur les cours à leur tour ainsi que de nombreux autres. Tous commencèrent à jouer mais je ne regardais que mes 3 camarades de classe. Leur style de jeu était loin d'être parfait mais parmi ce qui se dressait devant moi, je voyais désormais la clé de voûte, la pierre angulaire de l'équipe de Rikkai. Avec de l'entraînement, le niveau de jeu de ces 3 là était largement rattrapable, les départementales ne commencent qu'en février…Mais ce que j'appréciais le plus chez eux, c'était bel et bien leur joie de vivre. Ni Renji ou Genichirou ne l'avaient…et que dire de moi ? Bien que cet aspect de leur personnalité est important, il va toutefois falloir qu'ils apprennent à se modérer. En effet, Bubble-Gum-Man, soit Marui Bunta, s'autoproclamait « Tensai »* car il arrivait à viser n'importe quel point du filet avec une facilité extrême..mais pour l'instant cette capacité ne lui était d'aucune utilité puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à renvoyer la balle sur le cours adverse après ce petit spectacle.

Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait son voisin de classe, Jackal Kuwahara. Comme je m'en doutais, son attitude posée semblait s'envoler dès qu'il s'agissait de compétition. C'est ainsi que résonnaient des « Fire ! » dans les terrains de tennis. Celui-ci avait l'air d'être un véritable défenseur..il ne laissait passer aucune balle. C'aurait pu être impressionnant si son adversaire avait été à la hauteur, mais ça ne fut malheureusement pas le cas…Et finalement le clown de la classe ne semblait détenir aucune habilité. Il se contentait de regarder tout autour de lui dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Pas concentré donc aucune chance qu'il intègre l'équipe. J'allais détacher mon regard de lui lorsqu'il fit un lob d'une hauteur incroyable, on ne pouvait plus voir la balle car le soleil était au-dessus de nous. Je me mis à l'observer quand je me rendis compte qu'il me fixait. La balle rebondit soudain sur la ligne de fond et il marqua le point alors que son adversaire était tétanisé.

« Meteor Drive » dit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Niou Masaharu, n'est-ce pas ? Intéressant…

« Très bien les 2èmes années, j'en ai assez vu. Aux 1ères à présent ! »

Le spectacle fut…désolant…Quand je pense que moi-même j'étais en 1ère année il y a quelques mois seulement..Seulement il se passa une chose que je n'aurais pu prévoir :

« Dites Yukimura-buchou, venez jouer contre moi »

Je me retourna et vis un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir et frisés, un sourire innocent sur le visage. J'allais le lui faire ravaler.

« Non. Pour l'instant je suis à la recherche de coéquipiers, je ne jouerai qu'une fois ceux-ci trouvés. »

Son sourire partit en quelques secondes. Il me regarda tout à coup avec une haine féroce. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui résiste..quel dommage pour lui d'être tombé sur moi. A ma grande surprise, il ne se plaça pas sur un des terrains, mais rejoignit les gradins et regarda les autres jouer. Pas assez mûr…il sera prêt dans un an j'imagine…

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Sanada s'avancer vers moi.

« Que se passe-t-il Yukimura ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Sanada…Non, tout va bien, je réfléchissais simplement . Très bien, vous pouvez vous arrêter ! Je vais maintenant donner la liste des titulaires :

Yukimura Seiichi

Sanada Genichirou

Yanagi Renji

Miyano Daniel

Marui Bunta

Jackal Kuwahara

Niou Masaharu

Que tous les titulaires soient présents demain à 7h précises. C'est tout. »

Chacun répondit à mon annonce. Soit par joie, soit par mécontentement, soit par résignation. Mais chacun avait son caractère, c'est ce qui me plaisait à Rikkai car après tout, tout est une question de caractère, non ?


	2. The true power of the Big Three

Le matin arriva rapidement et j'avais hâte de voir à l'œuvre l'équipe fraîchement formée. C'est donc sans surprise aucune que je fus le premier arrivé aux courts. Il était 6h45. Cinq minutes plus tard arrivèrent Sanada et Renji, ils paraissaient comme à leur habitude. C'est-à-dire renfrogné pour l'un et souriant pour l'autre. D'ailleurs, je me suis toujours demandé comme ce dernier arrivait à voir avec ses yeux fermés..tout comme ce Fuji...Bref, je m'égare...Je les saluai :

« Bonjour vous deux, le réveil s'est opéré sans trop de difficultés à ce que je vois.

-Aucun problème », me répondirent-ils.

Je souris, comme à mon habitude. J'aime passer du temps avec eux, je l'ai toujours aimé. J'espère que l'ambiance sera bonne, cela m'ennuierait de devoir constituer une autre équipe, dont les résultats seraient obligatoirement inférieurs à l'actuelle. 6H52 : Daniel arriva. Il nous salua humblement.

« ...non, je suis certain que nous n'aurons aucun problème jusqu'aux nationales si les équipes adverses ne subissent pas de changements imp- Oh, bonjour Daniel. Je peux te parler un instant ?, lui demandai-je après qu'il m'ait salué.

-Bien entendu, capitaine !

-Appelle-moi Seiichi, s'il-te-plaît. Je voudrais en savoir un peu plus sur tes capacités, j'ai clairement détecté le Muga No Kyouchi lorsque tu as joué hier. Peux-tu développer, je te prie ?

Daniel rougit soudain puis regarda ses pieds.

« Oh, ça...oui, j'ai déjà entendu plusieurs joueurs qualifier ma capacité par ce nom. Je ne fais qu'appliquer des conseils de quelques amis, me répondit-il.

-Des conseils ? Mais je peux t'assurer que tu détiens le Muga No Kyouchi. Et de quels amis parles-tu ?

-Oh, de joueurs de clubs différents. Atobe Keigo de Hyoutei, Tezuka Kunimitsu et Fuji Shyusuke de Seigaku et Senri Chitose de Shitenhouji.

-Que de joueurs intriguants, en effet » pensai-je.

Les derniers joueurs arrivèrent, tous à l'heure, et je m'en réjouissais. Nous allons enfin pouvoir démarrer notre premier entraînement. Bien que les joueurs aient tous entendu parler des « 3 démons de RikkaiDai », ils ne nous ont pas forcément vu à l'œuvre. Une idée me parvint alors :

« Renji, Genichirou...préparez-vous à jouer l'un contre l'autre, murmurai-je.

-Je te demande pardon, me fit Renji dont les yeux s'étaient ouverts sous la surprise de la demande.

-Bien » dit pour sa part Sanada.

Parmi les joueurs, les exclamations fusaient et tous se demandaient ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir découvrir sur leurs sempais.

« Ce n'est pas un match à proprement parler, je veux seulement que vous leur montriez quelques unes de vos techniques afin qu'ils comprennent à quel niveau ils se situent par rapport à nous, fis-je.

-Très bien » me répondirent-ils en chœur.

Tous deux commencèrent alors à jouer. Simplement, au début, mais cela suffisait déjà à émerveiller des joueurs. En effet, leur jeu de base était irréprochable, il n'y avait rien à dire. Aucun coup n'était superflu, tout était calculé. Bien qu'ils étaient concentrés sur leur adversaire, ils me regardaient, guettant mon signal. Je décidais alors d'accéder à leur requête par un hochement de tête.

« Kamaitachi ! » S'écria alors Renji.

Lorsqu'il frappa la balle, une bourrasque s'éleva, sa balle prit de la vitesse et partit dans le coin droit du court, à l'endroit opposé d'où était Sanada. Cependant, ce dernier était loin de s'avouer vaincu : il se déplaça instantanément à l'endroit désiré et renvoya la balle en..un éclair, si je puis dire :

« Frappe comme la foudre ! Lightning ! » hurla-t-il.

Mais Renji avait pourtant réussi à calculer la trajectoire de la balle et dit :

« 84% de chance que tu utilises Fuurin Kazan ».

Il plaça alors sa raquette, mais cette dernière fut balayée.

« Ça suffit, je vous remercie de nous avoir montré quelques unes de vos techniques, leur dis-je. Je me tournai alors vers l'équipe.

Comprenez-vous tous ce que nous attendons de vous ? Votre objectif est non seulement de permettre à l'équipe de gagner les Nationales, mais vous devez également vouloir nous surpasser, ne pas nous laisser vous dépasser, c'est bien clair ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'attends de vous une attitude irréprochable en matière de respect, est-ce bien clair ?

-Oui, Buchou ! Répondirent-ils d'une seule voix.

-S-Seiichi..? demanda une petite voix dont je n'eu aucun mal à identifier le propriétaire.

-Oui, Daniel ? Un problème quelconque avec mes instructions ?

-P-Pas du tout, c'est juste que...et ta force à toi ? Après tout, nous n'avons entendu que des rumeurs sur toi. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que tu es surnommé l'Enfant de Dieu pour ta puissance écrasante et le fait que tu laisses tes adversaires dans un piètre état après un match, avoua-t-il.

-Et une prestation vaut mieux que mille mots, j'imagine...Très bien, je vais faire quelques balles avec toi puisque tu souhaites voir mon potentiel de tes propres yeux, tu seras ainsi aux premières loges. Je vais cependant faire en sorte de ne pas trop t'amocher, n'aie crainte. Oh, une dernière chose : je garde ma veste pour jouer » lui dis-je.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et me questionna ainsi silencieusement. Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que jouer avec cette veste ne me gênait pas le moins du monde, mais qu'elle accentuait de plus mon charisme. Et il fallait avoir du charisme pour se faire respecter, c'est notre manière de devenir Empereurs.


	3. Daniel VS the Demigod

C'est serein et portant mon habituelle veste que je me dirigeais vers les cours. Sanada me jetait des regards inquiets mais je m'empressai de le rassurer : les effets secondaires de mon yips ne sont que temporaires. Je me mis face à mon adversaire et le laissai servir.

Son service n'était pas mauvais, mais il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, je le renvoyai donc avec une extrême facilité sur la ligne de fond. Daniel ne se laissa pas faire pour autant : il courut après la balle, s'élança, la frappa puis retomba lourdement sur le sol. Quand à moi, je m'étais avancé au filet, je n'avais donc plus qu'à effectuer un amorti, ce que je fis.

Daniel regarda la balle rebondir sur le terrain sans pouvoir rien faire. Il se releva sans me regarder, se remit en position pour servir, fit rebondir la balle plusieurs fois puis planta ses yeux cyans dans les miens :

« I won't be pressed that easily » dit-il.

Cette fois encore, l'aura du Muga No Kyouchi se fit ressentir. Qu'allait-il me réserver ?

Il sauta alors dans les airs, et me décocha un service d'une puissance effroyable. Fort heureusement, ce dernier n'était pas très rapide. Je pris ma raquette à deux mains, renvoya la balle et lui dis :

« Tu ne manques pas de puissance, mais la trajectoire est rectiligne ».

Son mouvement suivant, il le tenait de Kippei... « Abare Dama », hein ? En effet en frappant ma balle, de multiples autres apparurent. Il pensait m'avoir avec cette illusion d'optique ridicule ?

« Une balle ne peut se répliquer, il n'y en a toujours qu'une seule ».

Je frappai la balle une nouvelle fois, sans chercher à gagner le point. Non, je veux voir toutes ses ressources, jusqu'à quel point il peut tenir cet échange avec moi. Il me renvoya une balle lente. Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? Tout à coup, sa balle « disparut ». Ah, bien sûr : « Kamikakushi »...Mais c'est vraiment me prendre pour un amateur..

« Une balle ne peut être effacée non plus ».

Il m'observa attentivement, cherchant un quelconque point faible, à la manière d'Atobe.

« La victoire est notre seul objectif », lui dis-je.

Il me regarda bouche bée, puis son aura s 'effaça et il ne fit aucun geste pour renvoyer ma balle. Il regarda tout autour de lui, complètement paniqué : je l'avais rendu aveugle. Oh, pas définitivement, évidemment, mais suffisamment longtemps pour me permettre de remporter le match, si match il y avait lieu.

« C'en est assez ».

Ma voix résonna, telle une sentence : il avait perdu, il était incapable de continuer.

« Renji ? Tu veux bien t'occuper de lui le temps qu'il se remette en état ? Il devrait recouvrer la vue d'ici une demie-heure tout au plus.

-Aucun problème, Seiichi », me répondit-il.

Qu'il faisait bon d'avoir des amis sur lesquels on pouvait compter en toute situation...Perdu dans mes pensées, ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard que je me rendis compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi.

« Hum..d'autres questions à propos de notre force ou de nos capacités ? », demandai-je.

Comme un seul homme, les titulaires hochèrent vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite, à l'exception de Sanada qui me regardait en souriant. Il semblait vraiment...pardon ? En **souriant **? C'est tellement rare de le voir sourire..ce spectacle me comble vraiment de bonheur...j'aime beaucoup voir Genichirou sourire. En réalité, j'aime beaucoup Genichirou tout court...je me demande même si...

« Yukimura ? Tout va bien ?, me demanda une voix que je reconnus de suite.

-Sanada...oui, désolé, m'excusai-je. Vous ne jouerez pas aujourd'hui, compte tenu de l'heure tardive, mais à la place, vous allez vous échauffer avec Sanada. Lorsque je vous appellerai, merci de bien vouloir venir à ma rencontre. C'est tout ».

Les titulaires suivirent mes ordres et se regroupèrent auprès de Genichirou qui leur donna des directives. Quant à moi, je m'accordai quelques minutes pour repenser à ces quelques balles échangées. Le niveau de Daniel à la base était supérieur à la moyenne et avec le Muga, il pourrait même rivaliser avec la plupart des joueurs...Cependant, il faudrait vraiment qu'il développe ses propres capacités au lieu de se reposer sur celles des autres...Bien, nous verrons cela avec lui une fois qu'il sera remis sur pied. Bien, il est temps de s'occuper cas par cas des titulaires.

« Bunta, Kuwahara...approchez s'il-vous-plaît »

Cette année, la victoire ne reposera pas que sur les 3 Démons, mais sur l'équipe entière. Plus jamais nous n'entendrons de railleries de la part des autres équipes comme quoi le Rikkai est instable et perdu sans nous. Oui...le moment est venu pour l'école entière de régner en tant qu'Empereur au niveau national.

* * *

Mon dieu, mes chapitres racourcissent à vue d'oeil ! Je fais des efforts pourtant, promis...  
Peu importe, vous seriez bien aimables de m'envoyer des petits mots d'encouragement, ce serait sympa :p

Prochain chapitre : What the Demigod stands for.


	4. What the Demigod stands for

« Yukimura ? Tu voulais nous voir ? » me demanda Marui Bunta en se montrant, Jackal Kuwahara et lui-même, du doigt. Ils ne semblaient pas très à l'aise même si Kuwahara avait l'air d'avoir plus de contenance que son camarade.

« En effet. Je voulais vous demander si vous saviez pourquoi je vous ai recruté ? » leur demandais-je.

Tous deux se regardèrent et Bunta, s'écria « Tu vois Jackal, je t'avais bien dit que l'on reconnaîtrait un génie comme moi ! ». Ils se chamaillèrent quelques secondes tous les deux lorsque j'intervins :

« Ça suffit. Sachez que certes, vous avez un certain niveau. Mais celui-ci est de loin inférieur à celui qu'il vous faudra atteindre pour les Nationales. Non, si je vous ai choisi, c'est tout d'abord pour votre personnalité que je trouve très intéressante » leur avouai-je.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe, surtout Bunta qui ne doutait pas un instant de ses capacités.

« Kuwahara, tu es un bon défenseur c'est indéniable, mais sauras-tu renvoyer nos balles à Sanada ou à moi ? »

Il déglutit, repensant certainement à mon match avec Daniel.

« Tu rentres en transe dans ton match, cela peut-être dangereux. Cependant tu fais preuve d'une maturité étonnante pour ton âge...Je trouve cela très intéressant ».

Kuwahara sourit et posa son regard sur son camarade « Et Marui ? ». En effet, ce dernier semblait sur le point de pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas mes mots crus.

« Bunta...tu n'as jamais joué au tennis auparavant, n'est-ce pas ? » fis-je. Ce n'est une question qu'à moitié, car j'en suis convaincu.

Celui-ci me regarda désespérément et commença à pleurer, pour de bon cette fois.

« Oui...m-mais je voulais tellement jouer dans cette équipe...elle es tellement réputée..Si l'on gagne, je rendrais fier ma famille...et le sport en lui-même m'intéresse bien sûr » avoua-t-il.

Je lui souris : « Ce dernier point est le plus important. Si tu as envie de jouer, tu joueras. Cependant il va falloir t'apprendre les règles et les bases, cela risque de prendre du temps...néanmoins je trouve le fait que tu puisses frapper n'importe quel point du filet très intéressant...Je réfléchirai à quelques techniques à l'avenir pour toi ».

C'était comme une renaissance pour Marui Bunta, génie auto proclamé. Il essuya ses pommettes ruisselantes d'un revers de manche et me remercia.

« Une dernière chose. Je ne vous ai pas appelé tous les deux en même temps par pur hasard...Comment définiriez-vous le lien qui vous unit tous les deux ? » leur demandai-je.

Ils se regardèrent et furent pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, même pour Jackal Kuwahara.

« C'est une drôle de question, on s'attendait à autre chose. Nous sommes meilleurs amis depuis le primaire » avoua Kuwahara.

Mon plan fonctionnait à merveille.

« Excellent...vous jouerez donc en double tous les deux, dès que Bunta aura acquis les bases. Pour cela, tu verras avec Yanagi, compris ? »

« Super ! Merci Yukimura ! » m'acclamèrent-ils.

« Ca n'est rien...Vous pouvez y aller. Mais..ramenez-moi Niou » leur demandai-je.

Ils partirent en courant et le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'ils prennent conscience de l'ampleur de la tâche qui nous incombe. A Rikkai Dai, nous ne connaissons et ne connaîtrons pas la défaite, surtout pas depuis que j'en suis le capitaine. Mais avec les éléments nouvellement recrutés en plus du "Big Three", la victoire aux Nationales me paraît acquise d'avance, seulement je veux une victoire parfaite : aucun match de perdu. C'est cela mon objectif en tant que capitaine et Fils de Dieu : réaliser l'impossible qui, étrangement, me semble réalisable.

* * *

Woooouh, c'est re-moi =) Je suis très en retard, je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai eu pas mal de boulot et pas trop d'imagination néanmoins je suis en vacances, ça va aller =) Vous en pensez quoi ? A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre intitulé "The Tricker's true face".


	5. The Tricker's true face

« Puri ? Tu voulais me voir, Yukimura ? » me demanda Niou en s'avançant vers moi.

« C'est exact. Sais-tu pour quelle raison tu te retrouves dans cette équipe, habituée aux tournois nationaux ? »

Il me regarda un instant, un sourire amusé fixé aux lèvres, puis reprit son sérieux et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, je crus rêver. En effet, ce n'était plus le Niou habituel qui se tenait en face de moi, mais une personne tout à fait différente, au regard sévère et aux traits durs.

« Tu recrutes les meilleurs éléments, toutes classes confondues, afin de régner en tant qu'Empereur une année encore. Pour toi, c'est la façon dont Rikkai Dai fait les choses » me répondit-il.

Sa voix, son intonation, ses mots, ses gestes...tout me rappelait Sanada. Je réussi à me reprendre et à m'afficher sous ce qui était ma position initiale mais je ne pus que murmurer « un autre possesseur du Muga... ».

Soudain, Niou sembla sortir de son état et redevint le pitre connu de tous.

« Satisfait, buchou ? » me demanda-t-il, les yeux rieurs.

J'esquissai un sourire avant de lui répondre :

« Assez, Niou. Tu présentes de très étonnantes caractéristiques, dont une qui me donne quelques idées ».

« Fort bien, fort bien » fit-il et commença à se retirer.

« Un instant, Niou. Pourquoi postuler en tant que titulaire ? » le stoppai-je.

Il s'immobilisa soudainement. Apparemment, cela semblait être une question assez personnelle. Néanmoins il fallait absolument qu'il me réponde s'il souhaitait progresser en ce sens.

Il soupira et se retourna enfin, un éclat de mélancolie se retrouvant dans ses yeux bleus.

« Je souhaite changer » avoua-t-il.

Mon expression ne changea pas, elle. Sanada aurait-il pu m'influencer à ce point ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je bouillonnais de questions à l'intérieur.

« Changer ? En quel sens, Niou ? Et surtout pourquoi ? ».

Il me sourit tristement et finit par répondre :

« La façon dont les autres me voient. Je souhaite devenir une personne différente. Faire le pitre, c'était amusant au début, ça me permettait de me distinguer de la masse, de me faire connaître. Mais c'est assez fatiguant d'être stygmatisé de la sorte. Je suis un pitre, un bouffon, je ne sais que faire rire les gens, mes capacités s'arrêtent là, selon la plupart des personnes », me dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Je me perdis un instant dans mes pensées après avoir écouté ses explications. Etait-ce véritablement la meilleure des solutions ? Je n'en étais pas aussi sûr.

« Niou...certains changements peuvent s'avérer irréversibles. Tu en es conscient, n'est-ce pas ? Comment peux-tu savoir si les gens ne te rejetteront pas davantage une fois que tu auras perdu ce pour quoi tu es connu ? »

Il releva les yeux et me sourit avec franchise cette fois-ci :

« Ca ne pourra pas être pire qu'avant, Buchou. Je souhaite véritablement changer mon image, et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher. Cependant je pourrai progresser bien plus vite avec votre aide que tout seul ».

« Je comprends Niou, rassure-toi. Je t'aiderai volontiers et je suis sûr qu'avec l'aide de Sanada et Yanagi, tu évolueras énormément, d'une façon plus que positive cette fois » lui souris-je.

Son visage avait repris des couleurs et j'étais fier d'en être à l'origine. Niou avait les capacités pour devenir un excellent joueur lorsqu'il maîtrisera suffisamment longtemps le Muga pour l'employer en match. De plus, sa double-capacité (entendez par là lorsqu'il joue avec et sans le Muga) pouvait être utilisée à bon escient afin de duper nos adversaires.

« Tu peux retourner avec les autres, nous en avons fini tous les deux. Je travaillerai sur quelques techniques très spéciales que tu devras apprendre...ou plutôt imiter » riais-je.

Il me salua et galopa vers les titulaires. Renji courut tout à coup vers moi.

« Renji ? Que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave n'est arrivé j'espère ? » fronçais-je les sourcils.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Daniel s'est s'implement réveillé de l'état dans lequel tu l'avais plongé. Je suis venu te l'annoncer car il y a 97% de chances que tu veuilles lui parler » rigola-t-il.

Vraiment...pouvait-on lire en moi aussi facilement ? J'espérais honnêtement que non, même si Renji est connu pour les capacités effroyables de son Data Tennis. Non, je souhaitais garder une vague de mysticisme autour de moi, je ne voulais pas devenir et demeurer un individu lambda. Après tout, l'Enfant de Dieu ne peut se permettre d'avoir une quelconque faiblesse.


	6. What on earth is all this fuss?

**Ainoha** : Je n'essaie pas de vous montrer un Seiichi arrogant mais un capitaine qui a des responsabilités et qui sait ce qu'il veut. Il peut en effet se montrer très sec mais UNIQUEMENT en ce qui concerne le tennis (c'est comme ça que je comprends le personnage). Ne l'ayant pas décrit dans une scène lambda, ce trait de caractère n'est peut-être pas encore apparu, tu as raison. J'ai édité quelques passages de l'histoire afin de corriger le problème "Seiichi en 1ère ou 2ème année ?", c'est vrai que la formulation laissait à désirer. J'en ai également profité pour chasser les vilaines fautes de frappe/d'orthographe mais ne suis pas sûr d'avoir pu tout éradiquer. Un grand merci pour ton avis et tes conseils :)

* * *

Mon équipe commençait vraiment à ressembler à quelque chose. Certes, le niveau des nouvelles recrues laissait encore à désirer mais nul doute qu'avec un bon entraînement et de la ténacité, ils se montreront bien plus efficaces que nos « sempais » qui, sous prétexte d'être plus âgés d'un ou deux ans, se montraient arrogants alors qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi. Après tout, c'est bien grâce à nous, au Big Three, que notre école a remporté le titre de champion national et certainement pas grâce à eux. En vérité, ils nous ont plus ralentis qu'autre chose…

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte des vestiaires où je devais retrouver Daniel. Comment allait-il se comporter envers moi ? Allait-il être en colère, voudrait-il quitter ce club immédiatement ? Je pris une profonde inspiration et poussai la porte. Il était au niveau des lavabos et se passait de l'eau sur le visage. Ressentait-il encore les effets de mon yips ?

« Bonjour Daniel, comment te sens-tu ? »

Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à me voir et sursauta.

« Yu-Yukimura-san ?! Je…je me sens mieux, merci… »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te montrer si formel, soupirai-je. Nous faisons parti du même établissement, de la même équipe, de la même famille, désormais »

Daniel baissa les yeux au sol. Après quelques secondes, je compris ce qui le gênait.

« Et tu as tout à fait ta place dans celle-ci malgré ta défaite » lui avouais-je.

Il releva alors la tête, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Vraiment ? Je veux dire, ça ne fait rien d'avoir perdu contre toi tout à l'heure ? » s'enquit-il.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas réussir à me battre, si ? » lui demandais-je en souriant.

Ce dernier se mit à rougir et s'emmêla dans ses explications :

« Si ! Enfin non, je savais bien que – mais d'un autre côté je voulais vraiment – ce n'est bien sûr pas réaliste du tout – mais tu es tellement… »

Je me mis à rire franchement, lui passai un bras derrière les épaules et lui fis un savon amical avec ma main libre. Il ne sembla pas comprendre ce que je faisais au début, puis il rit de bon cœur avec moi. Il semblait enfin se laisser aller mais je le sentis se tendre. En le regardant dans les yeux, il semblait terrifié par une présence dans mon dos. Je me retournai et vis Renji et Sanada et compris tout de suite pourquoi Daniel semblait vouloir disparaître de la surface de la Terre en ce moment même.

Sanada avait l'air furieux. Si des yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, cela ferait longtemps que Daniel et moi serions réduits à l'état de poussière. Renji de son côté paraissait impassible, comme à son habitude.

« Puis-je connaître la raison de votre présence ici ? » les questionnai-je.

« Uniquement si tu nous dis ce que tu – commença Sanada mais il fut coupé par Renji.

« Nous sommes venus te trouver. Il semble qu'un élève de première année fasse des siennes sur les courts »

Un élève de première année ? Un élève qui m'aurait échappé lors de la sélection ? Impossible.

C'est ainsi que nous nous dirigeâmes (et oui c'est beau le passé simple) vers l'endroit indiqué où tous les joueurs étaient rassemblés. En effet, un enfant faisait face à plusieurs sempais et les écrasait tour à tour, se targuant d'être désormais le numéro un.

Il était temps d'arrêter cette mascarade et de rétablir l'ordre dans ce club.

« Quelle est donc la raison de ce vacarme ? » demandai-je à l'ensemble du court.

* * *

Oui oui oui je sais je sais, je vais m'en prendre plein la figure pour principalement deux raisons : Mon ENORME retard (quelques années seulement, pourtant...vous êtes vraiment intransigeants !) et la taille ridicule de ce chapitre.

Ma réponse : j'avais vraiment envie de continuer cette histoire et ma fois, j'espère de tout coeur rendre l'histoire intéressante.

Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui postent (ou plutôt ont posté et ne se sont pas découragés), vos reviews font extrêmement plaisir et très constructives. En particulier merci à **Mai-lin** et **Edlweis **:)

J'espère donc que vous saurez apprécier ce chapitre et peut-être que les plus assidus d'entre vous ont déjà deviné ce qui allait se passer ensuite ?

Youyou-kun ;)


End file.
